


Harvest Moon

by MoonLight_Heretic



Series: The Heretic [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff, Sensual Solas, Short One Shot, Solas Being Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Heretic/pseuds/MoonLight_Heretic
Summary: A moment captured amongst the stars of the Hissing Wastes. Slight humor and very Solavellan fluffy. Written in 1st pov, features my Inquisitor Moon'Hwa. Not sure what else to say.





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting anything! Don't really know what I am doing but, I hope you enjoy reading this! Please ignore my obvious grammar issues....and horrible writing skills.

’The clearing up ahead revealed a bright moon, filling the sky with its entirety, no corner hidden by the shadow of the sun. I felt that I was the only one who appreciated it’s guiding sight and felt stupid for feeling melancholy at such an insignificant matter for the others trudged ahead in the uneven sand, more important thoughts saddling their shoulders.

A warm brush of fingers against my hand, my head turned to see Solas matching his steps with me. I smiled when I realized it was meant to look accidental but was completely premeditated.

“It is solemn that with the moon so full and fertile the terrain is so barren. As if the land cannot reap it’s benefits; like dangling bread just above a starving man’s reach.” He spoke quietly while striking his staff into the sand to help maintain a foothold on this steep slope.  
Eyebrows raised, I gave the surrounding landscape a once-over before replying, “Solas we are many miles from any camp and I am not going to become indecent in one of those scorpion-filled caves or on top of those jagged rocks.” His jaw ticked and looked away trying to shield his laughter from me.  
“Yes, that’s right. There are such caverns I would like to explore.” He spoke boldly.  
“Solas!” I hissed and his balance faltered when I pushed his shoulder harshly.  
“Inquisitor, you always jump to such conclusions. I was simply making an observation.” A knowing smile was creeping onto his expression as he faced the horizon. I hadn’t noticed until the others were a considerable distance ahead that he had somehow turned the tables, I was matching his pace that had gradually gotten slower. He took control of our speed so easily and inconspicuously, it bothered me that I never saw it coming. But I wouldn’t voice it.

“You feel deprived, don’t you? Am I the moon and you this fruitless soil?” I spoke after a lengthy silence. A warm hand sauntered up my back to rest on the base of my neck. I leaned over trying not to lose my balance and pecked him on the cheek. “Shall that suffice?” He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak- “Inquisitor you are much too relaxed,” came Cassandra’s authoritative octaves. Solas promptly removed his hand. “-Did you plan on easing away while we walked ahead so you could indulge yourself with follies?” She chided. Cassandra stood several paces in front, haloed by the moon to where only her silhouette gave any identity to her person. “Moon gazing I suppose?” Vivienne chimed in, fully catching on to the ‘implied’ accusation. She moved to stand next to the exasperated Seeker, further blocking the moon from our view. Cassandra clicked her tongue in response. “I would be much more placated if it were.” Solas and I now caught up to her and I saw her fierce eyes glance in his direction. “Inquisitor, even though you have us in your company, it is imperative that you stay on guard at all times.” She crossed her arms and tilted her head, never releasing eye contact with Solas. “Distractions,” she emphasized,“- cannot be tolerated until we find safe lodging."

Solas dipped his head and replied, ” My apologies Seeker, Inquisitor.“ In that moment he may have worn the submissive pelt of a sheep caught in the clutches of a predator, but both of us knew that underneath he was most definitely amused and absolutely careless of the situation around us.’


End file.
